


Keep It Locked

by Feyria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria
Summary: I don't have much of a summary other than Lio sneaking away Galo's under things to have a little private alone time in the safety of his mind.....and Galo's closet.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Keep It Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely had so much fun working with everyone in this zine. It may have been my very first but I know I will never forget it and I'm so glad they let me be a part of it. A super huge thank you to @AdastraBeth for collabing with me and making such gorgeous art for this fic! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy both checking out the art and reading this fic. I still can't believe we all as a whole managed to create over 300 pages of pure horny content.

It was a habit he still couldn't shake off, no matter how many months went by. The Promare were gone, the Burnish no longer had their fire and Lio didn't have much of a reason to hide or run these days. 

Yes, there were still the handful of Promepolis citizens that still didn't trust them, who still saw them as criminals, but that number was diminishing bit by bit. It helped that Galo and the other members of Burning Rescue vouched for them and kept the more aggressive opposition away. It just took some getting used to. Relying on another, having someone on the "outside" stand up for them after going so many years having only each other to protect one another.

It was nice; Lio wouldn't take it for granted. He was so very glad to have been blessed with more friends.

Many traits drew him to Galo; his kindness, understanding personality and overflowing compassion. The others joked that he was an idiot, and while it was true that Galo seemed to completely skip the thinking process half the time, he was by no means stupid. He just let his heart do most of the talking versus his head. Said things that only seemed to make sense in his colorful imagination, and by sheer luck, they still worked out.

But it only made him more endearing in Lio's eyes, so of course they grew close. Too close for Meis and Gueira, who were still a bit iffy about trusting someone who used to be so attached and chummy with public enemy number one, Kray Foresight. The man who had tormented and experimented on their people—on humans who were Burnish just like him—for nearly a whole decade.

Lio never blamed them for the suspicions. He was the same way; believing it all to be a trap until the moment when Kray attacked Galo with the intent to kill. Would have succeeded had Lio not sent some of his own flames to protect the man as he fell to his near death. And then Galo had returned the favor that very same day when he brought Lio back from the very brink of death with his own fire. Even though they had been enemies just a few days before all that.

It was hard to believe Galo or his friends would wish any ill will towards Mad Burnish after that day. You don't save your enemy from death just to turn around and stab them in the back later. Sure Galo had believed Kray had done just that but it turned out Galo had just gotten lucky when he escaped his burning home. 

The man was just too kind, his heart too full of love and trust to stoop to such a level. It was hard to imagine the Golden Retriever of a man having a single mean bone in his body. He was just too good, no doubt as self sacrificing as Lio himself.

Of course Lio fell for him, and in turn, he was blessed with Galo feeling the same way. But Galo’s kindness and compassion was something that came to bite him in the butt later. 

As much as Lio wanted to take their relationship further, Galo seemed more content to go at a slow and easy pace. They'd only been on one or two dates(for pizza, what a surprise) and shared a few kisses here and there. Lio blamed his bad habit and his own libido for the impatience he’d been feeling these past few weeks. He wanted more, but he wouldn't push; didn't want to risk forcing Galo to agree to something he wasn't ready for just to please Lio.

He had tried hinting at doing more—tried to ease into it without seeming too desperate—but either Galo completely missed all his signals or this was some elaborate game of chicken to see who would make the first move. It wouldn't have been the first time Galo had used this tactic, but Lio knew better than to ask. 

It was a catch-22; ask and he risked losing first move, but keep quiet and he'd never be able to take their relationship further.

So his only solution was to once again find himself huddled naked in a dark closet with his quickly stiffening member in hand.

And a pair of Galo's boxers.

He'd never really masturbated to the thought of another person before, only going so far as to think of faceless strangers. More the feeling of having someone else's hands on him. It was easier that way, not having someone he was too incredibly attached to thanks to how uncertain their lives had been while on the run. Constantly worrying who would be stolen or turned to ash next.

But now he could fully indulge, breathing in the scent from Galo's underthings. Imagining what sort of face the man would make if he could see Lio now, cock in hand and a deep blush coloring his cheeks. Letting his imagination take him to the perfect fantasy land.

The scene started off mildly enough; the two of them relaxing on that old couch Galo refused to get rid of. Their arms were around each other in a tender embrace, cheek to cheek as the TV droned on,. It wasn't long before they tired of that—before Lio gave into the temptation to connect their lips in a kiss. Shifted his hand to Galo's chest, fingers scrunching up the material as Galo did the same to his hair. All deep pleased sounds as he returned the action, swiping his tongue over Lio's lips.

Soft, warm, and determined to take control of their kiss, Galo's tongue dipped into his mouth. Rubbed against Lio's own with an urgency that left the blond sighing, tightening his grip on Galo's shirt as he pulled him closer. Enough that their body heat mixed and mingled until they were left panting against each other's lips. Swapping kisses again and again, Lio pushing his body up to rub against Galo. A hint of his desire for more; a very clear sign that it didn't take much effort on Galo's part to get him aroused.

Their pants may as well have been paper thin, Lio could easily feel his own length nudge the other and he eagerly ground against it more. Smirked into their kiss when the motion pulled a deep groan from his partner.

Galo broke the kiss, tongue swiping over his lips again before he descended on Lio's neck. Teeth nicking at the skin there, sucking a piece into his mouth hard enough to leave a mark. Sweet pleasure sparked up and down Lio's spine, toes curling as he squirmed underneath Galo with a short gasp. 

Brought his hand up to the wild blue locks currently brushing against his cheek and chin, fingers scratching at Galo's scalp as he urged for more. Needed and craved for Galo to leave a permanent mark on his skin for the world to know of their deeds behind closed doors. Proof that they had finally gone all the way, finally upgrading from simple kisses and lasting touches.

Speaking of touches, Lio could feel one of those big hands sliding down his body. A thumb teasing his stomach under the fabric of his shirt. Dipping into his waistband with a teasingly slow pace that left his skin twitching. He needed that hand wrapped around him so badly; couldn't keep himself from pushing his hips upwards in desire.

He could swear Galo chuckled against his skin, just as eager to give him more pleasure when he wasted no time in slipping his hand further down. Long fingers finding the hardened length of Lio's member to squeeze it softly. 

Without the Promare warming him from the inside out, Galo's hand felt so much hotter on Lio's skin. An all-encompassing heat that made him shiver again, mewling as Galo’s fingers began to move. Stroking him slow at first, thumb rubbing along the sensitive slit on the head of his dick; the little bead of pre that had already begun to build the moment Galo latched onto his neck. He was still sucking marks into the skin there, now at Lio's collarbone taking mischievous little nips of the skin as he moved his hand faster. 

As good as he was feeling, Lio didn't want to remain passive for long. He still had a free hand to tug Galo's pants down to mid-thigh, deft fingers wiggling their way into the little opening of Galo's boxers to free the throbbing erection he knew lay hidden inside. Followed the pulsing veins there with the tips of his fingers just for a moment. Closed his fingers around the length and began stroking in time with Galo; a smirk of his own curved his lips when Galo stalled momentarily, fighting hard to suppress a pleasured shiver of his own.

Rubbing each other off like this, hands wringing pleasure with each pass of their fingers, it wasn't long before Galo finally pulled off Lio's neck. He could feel the skin tingling, wet and raw, but his mind was more on the other. On the way he could feel Galo twitching beneath his fingers, leaking pre of his own to slick Lio's strokes.

Galo had his bottom lip between his teeth as if he were trying to keep himself quiet, a matching rosy hue coloring his cheeks much like Lio. Those deep blue eyes constantly darted between the smaller man's face and his groin, flashing a grin in the way only Galo Thymos could pull off. Cocky and confident as always but tinged with an ever-deepening pool of love.

Lio matched it with a grin of his own, jerked Galo just that bit faster until he could pull heady pants from the other man. He wanted to hear Galo's voice; proof that he could bring pleasure to the other. They had relatively thick walls and it was only the two of them, no need for them to be shy about voicing their pleasure. 

Outside of his little fantasy, Lio was groaning aloud, the hand on himself moving fast enough to be audible thanks to a mix of sweat and pre he had already built up. Eyes squeezed shut as he took another deep breath of Galo's scent, sending himself back to his fantasy.

Now Galo was positioned between his legs, his mischievous blue eyes pinning Lio to the couch as he ran his tongue up the length of Lio's dick. Swirled around the tip and slit, pulling a desperate moan from Lio so easily. And when Galo wrapped his lips around the whole head, Lio couldn't help falling back against the cushions, fingers digging into blue hair again.

He had thought Galo's hand was warm; his mouth proved to be so much hotter. And moist. That wetness combined with Galo running his tongue along the skin, following the veins, left Lio squirming and gasping. No longer able to hold much of his voice back, he closed his thighs around Galo's head, but that only served to egg the other on more. Got Galo to slurp around him harder, flicking his tongue over the tip as Lio shuddered above him.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer like this, not with Galo determined to suck him dry. Hollowing his cheeks just right so the pressure and tightness squeezed the entirety of Lio's length. Bringing him to a point where all Lio could do was moan out loud and often, alternating between shakily combing his fingers through Galo's hair and bucking his hips up to push himself deeper into that talented mouth. 

Galo knew what he was doing, that was for certain. Made all the more obvious with the sultry wink he flashed at Lio when he looked down. Saw Galo's lips stretched around the girth of his dick; shivering when Galo teased him by flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit again and again. 

A broad hand dipped between his thighs, calloused fingers finding Lio's tight sack, massaging the balls there almost roughly. Enough for Lio to drop his hands from Galo's hair, gasping out the other's name as his hips managed to continue gently rolling of their own volition. Sliding his length in and out of Galo's mouth, relishing the way Galo sucked him back in harder each time until it made Lio's toes curl.

Then another hand slipped lower, two fingers brushing against the tight ring of muscles that was Lio's entrance, and he froze. He had only to nod for Galo to make a noise of understanding and then those thick fingers were gently prying him open. The pain was non-existent, easily drowned out by the immense pleasure he was still feeling, and when Galo found his prostate, Lio saw stars behind his closed lids.

He was shocked out of his fantasy with a broken moan as his own fingers rubbed at the area in time with the thumb he had over the head of his dick. 

His whole body shook and twitched twice before his orgasm hit him hard enough to leave him gasping again. Cock twitching in his hand as it released thick spurts of semen with enough momentum to paint not just his knuckles but his abs and even his chest with their stickiness. 

The whole of it lasted only about twenty seconds, but by then, Lio was left with his head feeling fuzzy and his heart racing. Just barely having enough presence of mind to make sure he hadn't dirtied Galo's boxers in the process. 

He ran his fingers over his skin, gathering the sticky liquid that clung there. Brought it to his lips to lick off with one last groan of ecstasy.

He froze when he heard the closet door knob rattle.

He Watched in horror as the door began to open, letting in light from the bedroom and revealing Galo who now stood in the door frame, looking down at him with wide eyes.

Lio couldn't even bring himself to make a sound, let alone actually form words. There was just static in his head, the sound of blood rushing in his ears as his whole face lit up crimson red to match the pants Galo wore.

And what made it worse (or better?) was the way Galo's eyes slid up and down his body, taking in Lio’s state of undress and Galo’s own underwear still in the hand Lio hadn't just been licking clean.

Galo smirked.

"So… who was on top, firefly?"


End file.
